


The Old Man In The Woods

by Cody_Thomas



Series: Hobbit Songs [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbit sing a long, Hobbits, Songs I have come up with for stories, Walking song, things for upcoming chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Cody_Thomas
Summary: A Hobbit song for my story The Blessings of the Fae. Will feature in the next chapter.





	The Old Man In The Woods

“There's an Old Man in the woods,  
with his branches big and strong.  
An Old Man in the woods,  
and his roots grow deep and long.  
His hair is mossy green,  
skin the wrinkliest you've seen.  
The Old Man in the woods,  
by the Withywindle stream.

Beware all thy hobbit loves,  
with your merry walking songs!  
Beware all elven ones  
with your days forever long!  
Beware you dwarves so brave  
with your axes always raised!  
And beware all men's sons  
with your scythes and saws and blades!

There's an Old Man in the woods,  
he's the surliest you'll meet!  
An Old Man in the woods,  
so pray you watch your feet!  
He'll grab and drag you down,  
and then happily see you drowned.  
The Old Man in the woods,  
near the blighted barrow downs.

There's an Old Man in the woods,  
and we call him Will 'O Fell.  
An Old Man in the woods,  
pray you do not tarry there.  
All earth paths lead to him,  
and then once you've wandered in,  
nothing more can save you,  
you'll not wander back again.”


End file.
